Fantasia (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1940 Disney film, "Fantasia". Cast: * Leopoldo Stokowski - Harvey Beaks * The People Orchestra - The Fairly OddParents Characters * The Narrator as Himself The Sorcerer's Apprentice: * Yen Sid - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Mickey Mouse - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * The Magic Brooms - Scaredy Squirrel Characters The Sprite of Spring: * Tyrannosaurus Rex - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Stegosaurus - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Parasaurolophus - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Diplodocus - Scaredy Squirrel * Dimetrodon - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * Other Herbivorous Dinosaurs - The Loud House Characters The Pastoral Symphony: * Bacchus - Nature Cat * Jacchus - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Melinda - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Brudus - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Iris - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Zeus - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Vulcan - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Centaurs - Wander Over Yonder Characters * Centaurettes - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters * The Fauns - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), Todd (Wayside) and Jeff Randell (Clarence) * The Cupids - Dinosaur King Characters * Pegasus and his Family - Supernoobs Characters * Zebra Centaurettes - Female Characters Dance of the Hours: * Ben Ali Gator - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) * Hyacinth Hippo - Sapphire (Steven Universe) * Madame Upanova - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) * Elephanchine - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Night on Bald Mountain: * Chernabog - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Chernabog's Minions - Doki, Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Agent Xero (The Modifyers), Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus), Misha (Chuck's Choice), Mundi (Doki), Yang (Yin Yang Yo!), Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Flain (Mixels), Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History), Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer), Veronica (The Fairly OddParents), Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series), Greg (Over the Garden Wall), Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!), Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series), Benson (Regular Show), Finn (Adventure Time), Rigby (Regular Show), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!), Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Marty (ToonMarty), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Pearlie, Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Moff (Harvey Beaks), K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes), Leo (Legend Quest), Chuck Chicken, Chowder, Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series), Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Foo (Harvey Beaks), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Johnny Test, Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents), Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!), Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents), Fishtronaut, Bobby Generic (Bobby's World), Coop (Yin Yang Yo!), Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Staci (Paws & Tales), Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) and Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:Fantasia Movie Spoof Category:Fantasia Movie Spoofs